Fan:Xros Ohana
Xros Ohana is the protagonist's army in Stitch and Digimon. Members Aliens *'Stitch' (Sutitchi): The "General" of the army and protagonist and hero of the series. He is an alien from outer space. He learns it can grant his wish of becoming the strongest in the universe...provided he does enough good deeds. He excels in all sports and has a charming personality that wins over aliens, humans and Digimon alike, though he has a tendency to overexert himself and pass out. He is one of the few shown to fight Digimon by himself, though he still counts on Agumon's and Shoutmon's help to fight the stronger opponents. Even though others can evoke their DigiXros Charge by themselves, must connect a punch on an enemy to do so, subsequently using it to digivolve Agumon, then Digi-Xros Shoutmon, and Agumon with other Digimon. *'Angel' (Enjieru): She is Stitch's girlfriend and love interest and the "General's girlfriend" of the army. She is kind and hostile female alien, who supports Stitch no matter what. *'Pleakley' (Purīkurī): He is one-eyed alien working for the Galactic Council, Earth, and Digital World Expert. *'Jumba Jookiba' (Janba Hakase): He is an evil genius scientist, the one who created Stitch, and the other 625 Experiments. He is assigned by the Galactic Council to watch over Stitch, and lives with Yuna, and Obaa. He is good with mechanics and occasionally performs repairs on Ballistamon. He is Pleakley's best friend. *'Chopsuey' Humans *'Yuna': She is a young 9-year old 4th grader, elementary-school student who is Stitch's friend. She learned and studies karate, living a rather normal life, but having to deal with minor problems living with her grandmother, Obaa. She often wields the Rare Star Sword. *'Rayton': He is also bigger then the other main protagonists, in height, and width. He is Stitch's best friend. Digimon *'Agumon': Stitch's partner who is always the first amongst the partner digimon to reach a level. He is wisecracking, hardworking, friendly Digimon with a strong desire to help others. *'Shoutmon': Stitch's second partner, who wishes to become King of the Digital World, Shoutmon is a hardworking, friendly Digimon with a strong desire to help others. He enjoys singing and wields a microphone for leisure and to help in combat. He possess the ability to combine with other Digimon through Digi-Xros. *'Ballistamon': A noble and taciturn warrior who resembles a robotic beetle. He looks similiar to MetalKabuterimon. *'Dorulumon': A strong wolf-like Digimon with drills on his body who dislikes being bound by rules, and an ex-soldier of the Guardian Army who aids Xros Ohana before eventually joining the group offically. He can transform into the Dorulu Cannon for Shoutmon's use and also forms the lower body and right shoulder of Shoutmon X3 and Shoutmon X4. *'Veemon': A small, blue dragon-like Digimon who dislikes being bound by rules, and an ex-soldier of the Guardian Army who aids Xros Ohana before eventually joining the group offically. He can transform into the Vee Gloves for Shoutmon X2's. *'Guilmon': A red, strong dragon-like Digimon who is one of Veemon's friends. *'Gabumon': A yellow-skinned reptilian Digimon with wolf-like fur coat, who is one of Veemon's friends. *'Jijimon': An elderly Digimon who accompanies Team Xros Ohana as their guide. *'Dondokomon': A small Digimon shaped like a taiko drum with drum sticks for arms. *'Gatomon': A white cat Digimon who is Veemon's girlfriend. *'Cutemon': A small pink rabbit Digimon who wears headphones and a scarf, traveling with Dorulumon and becoming a member of Xros Ohana as a result. *'ChibiKamemon': A small cyborg turtle Digimon that resembles a minature Kamemon. He can Digi-Xros with Shoutmon X2. *'Soeymon': A small cyborg pig Digimon that resembles Hamm from Toy Story. The faces on its jet back resembling MegaGargomon's missiles. Soeymon forms the hilt of the Star Bazooka, while Starmon and several Pickmon form the binocular of Star Bazooka used by Shoutmon and Shoutmon X2. *'Starmon and Pickmons': Starmon is a small, star-shaped Digimon with sunglasses who desires fame and fortune. The Pickmons are a large number of small Digimon that accompany the team. There are three different variants of Pickmons. Starmon forms the hilt of the Star Sword, while several Pickmon form the blade of the Star Sword that can be used by Shoutmon, Shoutmon X4, Shoutmon X5. They can also form the Star Axe used by Shoutmon X2. *'Guardromon/Andromon': *'Archelomon': *'Tentomon': *'Persiamon': A Beast Man Digimon that resembles Bastet. She is known as the "Queen of the Light Zone". *'Knightmon and PawnChessmons': Knightmon is a knight-like Digimon who serves Persiamon. The PawnChessmons are a large number of small knight Digimon that accompany Knightmon. They can Digi-Xros with Shoutmon X4. *'MailStegomon': MailStegomon is a blue cyborg stegosaur-like Digimon with green stripes and he has a jet back. *'Deputymon': *'Baalmon/Beelzemon': *'Sparrowmon': *'Deckerdramon': He is a legendary alligator-like Digimon who protects the Love Zone's Code Crown, and is said to be undefeated in battle. Due to this, Tactimon sought him out to join the Guardian Army , but Deckerdramon ends up joining Xros Ohana, as well as giving them the Code Crown, when he sees true love between Stitch and Angel (well at that time any way). *'Monitamon': Three green ninja Digimon with monitors for heads originally from the Shinobi Zone, working under Stitch as his spies, trainers and partners. *'Datamon': *'Gotsumon': *'Wisemon': *'Leomon': He was a protector of the Grass Zone who joined the Xros Ohana. *'Lunamon': A tiny fairy Digimon who was Frigimon's daughter and Mercurymon's niece that lived in the Crystal Zone. After being transferred to the Shinobi Zone following what happened to the Crystal Zone, she developed romantic feelings for Shoutmon. After MadTyranomon's defeat, Lunamon gives Shoutmon a kiss and joined the Xros Ohana. *'Panbachimon': A panda Digimon in a bee suit who was Frigimon's son and Lunamon's brother who carries a large piece of bamboo. He was a citizen of the Crystal Zone but was transferred to the Shinobi Zone with the other Crystal Zone habitants after what happened to the Crystal Zone. *'Searchmon': A bunch of Searchmon are citizens of the Crystal Zone, along with ClearAgumon, and Togemogumon. *'Togemogumon': A bunch of Togemogumon are citizens of the Crystal Zone, along with ClearAgumon, and Searchmon. *'ClearAgumon': A bunch of ClearAgumon are citizens of the Crystal Zone, along with Searchmon and Togemogumon. *'Seahomon': A resident of the Crystal Zone who serves as the warning messager. *'Frigimon': Frigimon was the mother of Lunamon, Panbachimon, and Falcomon who lived in the Crystal Zone. *'RedMeramon': He was the warrior of the Sun who is the brother of deceased BlueMeramon that the Team Xros Ohana encountered after arriving in the Crystal Zone. He attacked them, thinking them enemies, but when Leomon beat him down with his Fist of the Beast King, he apologised and told them how much he wished he could protect his leader Mercurymon and the citizens of the Crystal Zone from his enemies. *'Falcomon': *'Locomon': Locomon was train Digimon who lived in the West Zone. He has the ability to transport everyone through the Zones on his own. *'Spadamon': *'Popguinmon': A penguin Digimon who wears a boots and carries a large lollipop-shaped popsicle. *'Commandramon': *'Aquamarimon': A mechanical blue and green whale submarine Digimon. *'Jeepmon': A mechanical green reptile automobile Digimon. *'Greymon': A blue-skinned Greymon with an powerful axe-shaped tail who is Leroy's former partner and Chopsuey's partner. *'MailBirdramon': *'Cyberdramon': *'Dracomon': *'Gaossmon': *'Bombmon': *'Golemon': Some Golemon who act as foot soldiers. *'Monimon': *'Lillymon': *'Mervamon': *'Strabimon': *'Terriermon': Post Time-skip (Manga only) *Pandamon *Birdramon *Ikkakumon *Kazemon *BanchoLeomon *Candlemon *DemiMeramon *Monzaemon *Halsemon *Agunimon *Kyubimon *Monochromon *Meramon *Numemon *Musyamon *Gaomon *Lilamon *Tyrannomon *Dorumon *Labramon *Starmon *Sepikmon *Centarumon *Seasarmon *Clockmon *Shurimon *Peckmon *Togemon *Armadillomon *Grizzlymon *Bearmon *Kotemon *Weddinmon *Shortmon *Bokomon *Neemon *Magnamon *MetalKabuterimon *Zudomon *Angemon *Pumpkinmon *Piximon *Mojyamon Category:Fan fiction